scavenge_survivefandomcom-20200214-history
Firearms
Firearms are the most common and reliable method of taking down hostile players in the wastelands. There is a total of 16 usable firearms in the game at the moment ranging from close quarters pistols to long range rifles. Ammunition Each weapon has a calibre which corresponds to an ammunition type. Read more about this on the Ammunition page. List of Available Firearms Here is a list of all firearms and their respective ammunition types. How Damage Works Before reading this, ensure you have familiarised yourself with how Health works on Scavenge and Survive. A weapon has two parts: the gun and the ammunition. Each part has factors that effect how the weapon will inflict the target. Ammunition has a base bleed rate which is where the result bleed rate is derived from. Read more about bleeding on the Health page. Firearms have a muzzle velocity which determines how quickly the bullet force drops off over distance. Upon Firing The bullet that is fired now contains this information: the muzzle velocity (initial velocity) and the base bleed rate of that calibre. This static information about the items will be used when the bullet hits in conjunction with circumstantial data based on the individual event. Upon Impact (please note that the game uses hitscan rather than balistics, there is no actual interval between fire and impact.) When the bullet hits the target the distance is recorded which is then used to calculate the actual bullet velocity at the time of impact. The muzzle velocity of the weapon determines how much the resulting velocity is affected by the distance. For example, a bullet fired from a very high muzzle velocity weapon will likely not lose much of that speed over 100m but a low muzzle velocity weapon will lose a lot of the velocity (and thus force) over the distance of 100m. Now that the bullet velocity on impact is calculated, this value is used to affect the calibre's base bleed rate resulting in a lower bleed rate depending on the distance to the target. Wounding and Unconsciousness (you can read more about this on the Health page.) When a bullet hits a target, a wound will be inflicted and they will start to bleed. A calculation is then performed to determine whether or not the player should become unconscious. This is based on how many wounds they had and their bleed rate prior to the impact. Higher values result in a higher chance to get knocked out. In Conclusion Firearms will weaken your opponent however currently, a bullet will rarely kill a player since bullets don't remove chunks of blood. (This will be changed). There is currently a wound limit of 64, when a player reaches that value they will die instantly. This means that weapons are key in getting your enemy to an unhealthy state from a safe distance. Once they are weakened you can use melee weapons or get creative to finish them off. This major change in combat and health mechanics was made in an update that aimed to extend combat from one-bullet knockouts and fast kills so combat scenarios would become more interesting, tactical and tense. Learning how to use your tools to their full advantage and not waste ammo is key to survival. Every bullet counts. Category:Weapons Category:Character